Someone like you
by Mandine37
Summary: Q'est il advenu de Gale après la rébellion? Song-fic...


**_Il y a un petit moment maintenant que j'ai écrit ce petit bout de chose, j'ai eu envie de le partager ce soir, j'espère qu'il plaira!_**

_**A toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fictions "quelque mots peuvent changer l'histoire" je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente, je viens seulement de finir mes trois semaines en laboratoire et mon premier partiel a eu lieu aujourd'hui, j'ai donc passer énormément de temps à réviser et pas du tout à écrire, promis maintenant que je suis en vacances je m'y remet et j'espère pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre très prochainement!**_

_**Mandine37**_

* * *

_Il y a bientôt dix ans maintenant que la rébellion à eu lieu, dix ans que nos routes se sont séparées,_

I heard that you're settled down,

_J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais installée,_  
That you found a boy,

_Que tu avais trouvé un homme,_  
And you're married now.

_Et que tu étais mariée maintenant._

_Évidemment comme tout le monde dans le nouveau Panem, j'ai eu le droit de voir la cérémonie de ton mariage avec Peeta à travers un écran. Je voyais bien que tu étais complètement crispée et que la vue des caméras te mettait mal à l'aise mais j'ai aussi remarqué que quand ton regard a croisé celui de Peeta tu as totalement oubliée la présence de Plutarch dans ton dos. Tu ne voyais plus que lui, l'homme que tu allais épousé, toi qui disais ne jamais vouloir le faire. _

I heard that your dreams came true,

_J'ai entendu dire que tes rêves étaient devenus réalitée,_  
I guess he gave you things I didn't give to you.

_Je suppose qu'il t'a donné des choses que moi je ne t'ai pas donné._

_Dans tout Panem on ne parlait que de toi, l'ancien Geai moqueur, et même si maintenant tous savaient qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de vrais amants maudits du district Douze je n'entendais parler que de ta relation avec lui. Partout les gens n'avaient que vos noms à la bouche. Je me demandais constamment pourquoi c'était lui que tu avais choisis mais finalement j'aurais du me douter dès le départ que je n'avais aucune chance. Je sais que grâce à lui tu vis maintenant comme tu aurais toujours du vivre, je sais que tu es heureuse et qu'il te fais oublié tout ce que tu as traversé._

Old friend, why are you so shy?

_Vielle amie, pourquoi es-tu si timide ?_  
It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie.

_Ce n'est pas comme si j'essayais de te retenir ou de te cacher du mensonge._

_Je sais la raison qui te pousse à ne pas vouloir faire le premier pas vers moi, je sais aussi que tu connais mes sentiments à ton égard. Je te l'ai caché trop longtemps et finalement quand j'ai eu le courage de t'en faire part il était déjà trop tard. Je ne cherche pas à te retenir, je sais que de toute façon je n'aurais aucune chance. Si seulement tu voulais bien me pardonner._

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,

_Je déteste réapparaître soudainement sans être invité,_  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,

_Mais je ne pouvais pas resté éloigné, je ne pouvais pas vaincre ça,_  
I had hoped you'd see my face, and that you'd be reminded

_J'ai espéré que tu verrais mon visage, et que tu te souviendrais_

That for me it isn't over,

_Que pour moi ça n'est pas fini._

_Je suis revenu au district Douze un jour. Personne ne me l'avais demandé mais j'avais eu besoin de revenir, je voulais revoir l'endroit où j'avais grandit. Je t'ai vu ce jour là, tu étais dans la boulangerie avec Peeta, tu souriais et semblais plus heureuse que tu ne l'avais jamais été. J'étais passé une dizaine de fois devant la boutique espérant qu'en me voyant tu accourrais dans ma direction mais ça n'avais pas été le cas, tu n'avais même pas senti ma présence alors que tu savais quand j'arrivais quand nous chassions dans les bois avant tout ça. Quand j'ai entendu les bruits de pas de Peeta je me suis enfui,incapable de lui expliquer pourquoi je restais devant au lieu de rentrer te saluer tout simplement, et aussi peut-être de m'excuser._

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,

_Ne t'en fais pas, je trouverais quelqu'un comme toi_  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,

_Je ne souhaite rien que le meilleur pour toi aussi_  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said,

_Ne m'oublies pas, je t'en prie, je me souvient que tu disais,_  
"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead,"

_« Parfois l'amour dure, mais parfois blesse, »_  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,  
_« Parfois l'amour dure, mais parfois blesse, ouais. »_

_J'avais perdu tout espoir de te retrouver un jour, la Katniss que j'aimais tellement avait disparue pour laisser place à une Katniss bien plus heureuse. Je savais que Peeta ne pourrait t'apporter que le meilleur alors que moi je te détruirais sans doute un peu plus chaque jour, te rappelant sans cesse la mort de ta sœur. Un jour, quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'une fille comme toi il ne pouvais y en avoir qu'une, j'ai cherché longtemps et je continu encore, je ne perd pas espoir de trouver une personne comme toi. J'ai mal de t'aimer autant mais je mérite sûrement ce mal être._

You know how the time flies,

_Tu savais comme le temps passe_  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives,

_Hier seulement c'était le moment de nos vies_  
We were born and raised in a summer haze,

_Nous étions nés et élevés dans une brume d'été_  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days,

_Liés par la surprise de nos jours de gloire_

_Chaque jour dans les bois avec toi était le plus beau jour de ma vie, je me sentais heureux et j'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvais m'arriver. La rébellion a tout gâché, je passais mon temps a crier à l'injustice mais au fond j'étais plus heureux que maintenant. Je repense constamment à ce que nous partagions avant que tu ne partes pour ces jeux horribles, je regrette tellement tous les mots que j'ai pu dire dans ces bois. Si j'avais su que la fin des jeux signifiait aussi la fin de notre amitié je n'aurais jamais souhaiter que tout ça arrive._

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,

_Je déteste réapparaître soudainement sans être invité,_  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,

_Mais je ne pouvais pas resté éloigné, je ne pouvais pas vaincre ça,_  
I had hoped you'd see my face, and that you'd be reminded

_J'ai espéré que tu verrais mon visage, et que tu te souviendrais_

that for me it isn't over,

_Que pour moi ça n'est pas fini._

_Tu ne m'as pas remarqué la première fois que je suis venu au district Douze, je m'étais dit que c'était uniquement parce que je n'avais pas fait d'efforts alors je suis revenu une seconde fois. Je me suis assis là où nous avions pour habitude de nous retrouver avant de partir chasser, je me disais que tu devais certainement revenir dans les bois de temps en temps et que tu passais encore sûrement à cet endroit. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, tu étais bien revenue mais tu n'étais pas seule. Il y avait Peeta avec toi ce jour là, tu n'avais pas pris ton arc, tu te contentais seulement de prendre la main de Peeta et de le guider à travers les bois. Je vous avais suivi tout l'après-midi, dans l'espoir que peut-être tu te retournerais mais ça n'avais pas été le cas et j'étais reparti la mort dans l'âme._

Never mind, I'll find someone like you,

_Ne t'en fais pas, je trouverais quelqu'un comme toi_  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,

_Je ne souhaite rien que le meilleur pour toi aussi_  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said,

_Ne m'oublies pas, je t'en prie, je me souvient que tu disais,_  
"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead,"

_« Parfois l'amour dure, mais parfois blesse, »_

_J'avais passé plusieurs nuits avec de nombreuses autres femmes, je n'étais pas aussi populaire que toi mais beaucoup se souvenaient avoir vu mon visage lors des images de propagande. Certaines te ressemblaient physiquement mais elles ne restaient jamais longtemps, peut-être qu'elles n'aimaient pas que je les appelle Katniss. J'avais mal de voir que tu ne m'aimais pas et que tu ne cherchais même pas a prendre de mes nouvelles, je savais que tu m'en voulais encore pour la mort de ta sœur, je m'en veux encore au jour d'aujourd'hui._

Nothing compares, no worries or cares,

_Rien de comparable, pas d'inquiétudes ou de soucis._  
Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,

_Les regrets et les erreurs sont les souvenirs crées._  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

_Qui aurait pu savoir à quel point ils auraient un goût amer ?_

_Je repensais souvent à toutes ces choses que nous avions l'habitude de faire ensemble et toutes ces petites choses que nous faisions ensemble je ne pouvais plus les accomplir seul sans avoir mal. Dans mes rêves j'imaginais ce que nous aurions pu devenir si tu ne t'étais pas portée volontaire pour ta sœur ce jour là. _

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,

_Ne t'en fais pas, je trouverais quelqu'un comme toi_  
I wish nothing but the best for you,

_Je ne souhaite rien que le meilleur pour toi aussi_  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said,

_Ne m'oublies pas, je t'en prie, je me souvient que tu disais,_  
"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead,"  
_« Parfois l'amour dure, mais parfois blesse, »_

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,

_Ne t'en fais pas, je trouverais quelqu'un comme toi_  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,

_Je ne souhaite rien que le meilleur pour toi aussi_  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said,

_Ne m'oublies pas, je t'en prie, je me souvient que tu disais,_  
"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead,"

_« Parfois l'amour dure, mais parfois blesse, »_  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah, »_  
« Parfois l'amour dure, mais parfois blesse, ouais.»_

_Je regarde les images de toi sur mon écran et je te vois sourire, je vois Peeta à tes côtés et j'éprouve un pincement au cœur. Je sais que tu es heureuse et je m'en réjouit mais plus le temps passe et plus j'ai du mal à me dire que je trouverais quelqu'un qui te ressemblera, quelqu'un qui me ferra oublier qu'un jour Katniss Everdeen aurait pu devenir Katniss Hawthorne si je n'avais pas été aussi bête que je l'ai été._

_Mon amour pour toi durera sans doute jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, il me blessera jusqu'à la fin mais je l'accepte car sans moi tu es bien plus heureuse._

* * *

**_Les reviews me font toujours plaisir, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre opinion, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise!_**


End file.
